cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Phil Meng
.Phil Meng was an active original male wrestler on the CXWI roster. He is known for his strength, brutality, awareness, and agility in the ring. CXWI Debut Phil Meng debuted in CXWI in a match against SMCS on the 44th edition of CXWI Melee under the name Phil Mula. This would be the only match he would use this name; he would use his real name from that match forward. He would win his match against SMCS with some help from Vince Ford. The Dark Warriors and Tag Team Gold Phil would later join Austin Juhasz, M.E, and Jack Stanbridge, to form The Dark Warriors, later also by JSR after M.E's heel turn. Thanks to this formation, he and Jack Stanbridge would begin to rip the Tag Division to shreds, eventually earning their CXWI Tag Team Championship shot at CXWI Golden Ambitions 4 against Arby 'n' the Chief (John-117 and Arbiter), which they won. However, at CXWI The Aftermath 4, they have themselves a challenge: The Mario Bros. for the titles. Phil Meng and Jack Stanbridge successfully retained the titles against The Mario Bros. They would go on to lose the title to Dante and the Prince of Persia at CXWI Path of Glory. Singles Action and Speculation After losing the tag titles, Phil began competing in the Arcade Division, doing fairly decent, but coming nowhere close to a chance at the title. Speculation came about trying to discover who the accomplice was who helped SMCS take out M.E and Shadow. The very last person was Phil, in which CXWI employees and fans began turning their backs on him. Until, at CXWI Viva Las Vegas, where it was revealed that Sebulba was the accomplice to SMCS. He would eventually go one-on-one with Sebulba on the 58th edition of Melee, where he lost, but beat him up after the match was over. Return of the Dark Warriors, Suspension, and Heel Turn Phil Meng started teaming with Austin Juhasz in the tag team division. They recieved the conterdership by Rex in Management. Phil and Austin defeated The Republic (Reptile and Zoroark) on the 68th Episode of Melee for the Tag Team Championship. In July of 2013, Phil, Austin, and newly crowned World Champion Jack Stanbridge came down to the ring and saved new superstar Myst Motone from the clutches of The Republic. Then, mysterious videos started to appear in the Base of Operations. Rumor went around of the Dark Warriors making a comeback. Rumors turned out to be true, and the Dark Warriors were targeting The Republic just as they did two years earlier against The Order. However, just 39 Days after winning the Tag Team Titles, Phil and Austin dropped the titles to Reptile and Zoroark at Blood Bath 3. Tensions slightly increased amongst the Dark Warriors. Motone left the group because he felt like he was holding the group back. The Dark Warriors failed to find a fourth member, so they disbanded again. Shortly after, Phil was suspended for 30 Days because of comments directed at JSR on the Base of Operations. On the 72nd Episode of Hitz, Phil returned during a match between Austin Juhasz and Desann. He then attacked Austin, aiding Desann in the win. Phil continued to attack Austin after the match. A few days later, Phil's suspension was lifted. When asked about his actions, he simply stated that Austin always hogged the spotlight and that he could never win the World Title, so it was time for a new contender for the World Title. Main Event Status Phil then entered the Main Event picture and started having bigger matches. Phil demanded a World Title shot and Jack granted his request. The two met in the main event of The Aftermath 5 in a Bloody Splinter Match where Jack would retain. The New Regime Phil then started to team with newcomer Ben Masters as The New Regime. The two talked backstage one night and figured out they shared a common enemy, CXWI Management. They started to team up and take out management's "star boys" so to speak then try to overthrow and get new management. The New Regime faced Austin Juhasz and M.E at the Path of Glory CPV 2, where they would win in a hardcore rules match making Phil a three time tag team champion and giving Ben his first title in CXWI in under a month of his debut. Second Main Event Status Phil Meng returned to a CXWI ring several months after a hiatus after the dis-formation of The New Regime. Phil dominated since returning and earned him a World Title shot against his long time best friend Austin Juhasz, the two will face at Crash 'N' Burn 6. Phil also reunited with Austin for one night and defeated the CXWI Tag Team Champions Zinyak and Zavok possibly earning them another shot at the titles. Phil and Austin earned themselves a #1 Contender's spot a few weeks later and on the 84th episode of Melee, they once again became CXWI Tag Team Champions. They often would let their match at CnB 6 come in between them during their tag team run. Their match has the tagline "Battle in the Bayou." At CnB 6, Phil and Austin dropped the tag team titles to Zinyak and Zavok. World Champion At Crash 'n' Burn 6, Phil became the CXWI World Champion for the first time ever. He defeated Austin Juhasz (who was the longest reigning CXWI Champion in CXWI history). They wrestled an epic match but in the end it was Phil who came out on top in New Orleans. Phil will go out on top in CXWI as the World Heavyweight Champion. Retirement from CXWI Phil Meng officially retired on the 85th episode of Melee, 41 episodes of Melee after his debut. He is the first CXWI superstar to retire as World Champion. He wanted to retire on Melee because that's where he started and that's where he wanted to finish. Phil retired Due to His Enlistment into the U.S Marine Corps Co C.O.O Phil Meng would return to CXWI in 2016 as Co C.O.O along with Agumon. Phil and Agumon would eventually face being fired after EVP Wrex threatened to shut down management after accusing the two of not caring about the situation with Thel Vadam (Arbiter) and Dark Forge. Phil would later assist his long time friend Austin Juhasz in winning the CXWI World Championship at Hyperlink '16 turning both men heel in the process. Finishers *'Richmond Driver' (Vertebreaker) 2011, 2013-2014 *'The Crucifix Backbreaker (Train Wreck) 2011-2012, 2013' *'The Final Breath (Stomach Breaker) 2011-2014' *'RKO (Tribute to TylerWWE)2012-2014, 2016-' Championships and accomplishments * CXWI ** CXWI World Championship (1 time) ** CXWI Tag Team Championship (5 times) - with Jack Stanbridge (1), Austin Juhasz (2), and Ben Masters (2) ** 2013 Slammy Award winner for heels of the year (The New Regime) Themes *'Downfall by TRUSTcompany' *'Citizen Soldier by 3 Doors Down' *'Mystery by Dead By April' *'We Stand by All That Remains' *'Resurrected by Jeff Hardy & Dale Oliver' *'Punk vs Metal by charlieparradelriego ' *'88 by Sum 41' *'Until We Die by Escape the Fate' *'Gold Medalist by Jim Johnston' *'Our World by Avery Watts' *'Walking Away by Sick Puppies (Last) ' *'No Chance to Fight (as Co C.O.O)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DieKzy_LrNU' Category:CXWI Category:CAW Category:Original